


Misery Business

by OSeiSan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Torment - Kate Argent, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild-Angst, Misery Business (Song), Paramore (Band), Song Inspired Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski totally had the chance on dating Derek Hale when Kate Argent ninja-ed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Got A Body Like An Hour Glass (It's Ticking Like A Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the song Misery Business by Paramore.
> 
> I was eventually having some high school reminiscence-ing going on and I totes remembered loving this song in high school, because ~high school~. Then so, I was listening to it right? Then it was all like 'OMG STEREK FANFIC AU RIGHT THERE' and I just had to write it but I also do not know if someone had already done it, so I did it. Seems legit, right?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Her name was Kate Argent.  
  
The epitome of popularity for girls and the sex symbol for the boys-the straight ones anyway. Though, Stiles being neither, couldn't lie to himself if he tried that Kate was the most flawless girl he had ever laid his eyes upon on. Only having the advantage of being a manipulative head-cheerleader and the school's muse against Lydia Martin, the genius and most well-mannered of the whole student body.  
  
Stiles would have pointed out that he was the second to Lydia's genius but that doesn't really help him with his non-existent popularity. First, he was a guy, which makes the people think of him as the stereotypical kind of nerd. Second, he's nowhere near being a well-mannered gentleman because of his ADHD. Third, he was a permanent resident of the 'bench' on the only sport that helps him deal with his ADHD, lacrosse.  
  
Anyways, moving on, Kate Argent. 18 years old, Junior.  
  
Stiles didn't want to affiliate her with the term 'slut', 'whore' or 'hoe' that some people coined her with, because it's totally her decision if the rumors were right that she had almost slept with half of the boy's population. Her body, her business. Stiles gets it. Because being gay comes with defending your sexuality that yes, he only get it up on a guy. No, he wouldn't try it with a girl no matter how attractive she is. Do not even get started on the 'if you have never tried, how would you know?' crap. Because Stiles knows, okay? His body, his business.  
  
So, stating those facts, obviously Stiles should have never have any beef with her, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
The problem took shape in the form of Derek Hale. 17 years old, Junior.  
  
The charming, star athlete, and active student body vice-president Derek Hale. (Chris Argent, Kate's twin brother, was the president. 18 years old, Senior. Go figure.) Which apparently had the sexual preference of both sex. Dated Marionette Dela Cruz on his 1st year and ended the year with someone named Tom. Everybody thought it was a nickname for a girl, but him making out with a guy in the high school parking lot tells it differently. It was a chain of lovers from then on. Nobody gave him any shit because his sister, Laura Hale, only a Junior and already the student body president that year, totally supported him. She was very open minded and such a role model that people accepted homosexuality (any sexuality at all) in their sweet town, Beacon Hills, so easily. That or she didn't give a fuck about what people think. Stiles has yet to thank her.  
  
Back to the real problem, Derek Hale being a open bi and Stiles being a open gay is a recipe for disaster, Stiles knows this. It was really easy thinking the guy of your dreams was straight because that totally gave Stiles no chance with the person at all and Stiles would eventually just have to grow out of his teenage crush to start fresh on college. Find the man that was really meant from him and so on. Maybe, he'll see Derek at some high school reunion and Stiles would lean on his future husband and tell stories about his old one-sided flame. They'll laugh about it and go home indifferent. But no, the universe hated Stiles, so Derek Hale had to be bi. Stiles totally had the 50% chance on getting it on with him and hoping just hurts, OK. Stiles knows this because he spent his middle school confused-sexuality-life on Lydia Martin.  
  
So Stiles doesn't hope, or at least he tried not to.  
  
Because Derek totally kissed him at a party last night, made out with him even, him, Stiles Stilinski... and it was so awesome. The hope that Stiles was trying to lock up, flared through his ever-running mind and fluttering heart. So what if it didn't lead to sex? Who cares. He made out with Derek Hale and there was totally something, just something, that could lead into more some _things_ , he thought that late Friday night.

That was why when school started again on Monday, everyone murmuring about about the new couple that Stiles unfortunately found out who when he saw Kate Argent shoving her tongue down Derek Hale's throat, he was shell-shocked. It didn't made any fucking sense at all because it was him that Derek was spending time with last Friday. Apparently, two days were enough time for Derek Hale to forget about him. Stiles seriously should have known. Bitter, he escaped the scenario in front of him by shoving a lot of people out of the way and when he suceeded, he ran to his first class.

On the way there though, Stiles can't help but think _'Her body, her business. Yeah fucking, right. More like, her business, my misery'_


	2. When I Thought He Was Mine, She Caught Him By The Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So there's this tag on the top about 'Character Torment - Kate Argent' which I felt I should explain by this story would totally have like a short time of angst and more time on torturing Kate Argent or basically like only jesting her because that's totally the point of the song OK. And I also would like to freaking torture her, I mean not physically but you all know.
> 
> OH AND TOTALLY UNBETA-ED BECAUSE.

Stiles should have actually expected this. This wasn't any high school coming out drama that tells the story of some shy invisible gay kid that gets to woo the school's most popular closeted-jock. No, this was purely, high school. Where the popular kids treated hooking up like some sport, and their hearts buried on their crotches. Stiles sniffed, b.ecause what false hope could've made him think he could play that game, or maybe it was because he thought better of Derek Hale. This goes to record that Stiles Stilinski can be a fool.

Holding back the tears that were very much unwelcome, Stiles tried to get a hold of himself. In the middle of this process, the chair beside him moved and he turned just in time to see his best-friend, Scott McCall, sit beside him. The dude was all smiles-another great morning with Allison, he guessed- but when his best-friend took one look at his face, it grew concerned in a second. "What happened?"

And that's the one-million dollar question, isn't it? _What the fucking hell happened_? _What made Derek Hale forget about him so fast? What even made him think it was a great idea to make out with the gay kid? Did he know that he made Stiles feel special, even for a moment. Did he think it was a weekend fling to Stiles? Because wha-_ "Bro, tell me what the fuck happened because I would totally round up the troops if we need someone beaten up." And whoa, Stiles should probably stop his best-friend into thinking he needed to beat up someone that thought bullying was something people overlook in this school, which is totally false.

"No, it's nothing Scotty." Stiles felt proud in his chosen friends, OK, because Scott McCall may be one of the popular jocks, his girlfriend, Allison Argent-cousin to someone Stiles wouldn't want to hear right now-may be the schools' popular sweetheart, but they're both fiercely dedicated to their friends, popular or not. The same goes to Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore despite his levels of douchebagness. Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd would not be technically on the popular crowd but they're pretty much coined as the triple threat (Matching leather jackets, hello trouble).

"Then what is it?" Scott, the real puppy that he is, looked so confused.

"I honestly don't fucking know." Stiles snorted, shaking his head. "I, it's stupid. Don't worry."

Scott didn't look like he was giving up though, that's why in the middle of Mrs. Miller's discussion, Scott did a small jump beside him. As if he was having some moment of realization. Scott turned to look at his best-friend, only to whisper, "Is it because of Derek?"

Internally groaning, Stiles answered. "What. No..." See, Stiles was a great liar, well he thinks he is because if he can't actually lie to save his life, what's the perk of having the Sheriff as a father? Great liar or not, Scott was his best-friend for a reason. The guy's expression grimaced as if remembering something again, "He and Kate..."

Stiles would not even touch that topic with a 20-feet pole. No sir, no way. Stiles just shook his head and turned back to the class discussion. Scott didn't push him for more, and Stiles thinking his best-friend had the grace to drop the whole thing and store it on the 'things-we-should-not-discuss-as-bros' box together with the gay sex-safe-talk, Stiles felt greatful.

* * *

Stiles should have expected Scott would spawn a Lydia Martin on him when lunch came around though. Apparently he didn't store it on the box, he fucking passed it to someone who not only have a hold on him but was a genius for a reason and can put an interrogation officer to shame. His life, seriously.

Stiles, sitting with his circle of friends, was minding his own newly-destroyed world and eating curly fries when a voice boomed beside him. "So... Derek Hale."

Stiles did not flail nor squeaked. He didn't. "Wha-what about him?"

Lydia her attention on her already-perfect nails, which is such a facade but Stiles would never call her on it, hummed and said, "I don't know. All I know is he's hot, bi, and someone's certain type."

If Lydia Martin was beating around the bush, it was never good. He was never trained to deflect reverse psychology, OK. "Oh, g-good for him... or her. Whoever he or she is."

Lydia gave him the 'no-shit' and 'don't-make-a-fool-of-your-self-it's-insulting' look at the same time, which only she can totally do. "I heard he's not available anymore though."

Right in the fucking problem, Lydia Martin, everyone. "Oh.. yeah. I saw... yeah I definitely saw." Sounding bitter wasn't helping either.

Lydia made a noise, it would be a scoff, but it was too faint for the lady that she is. "I mean, no surprise there, since he's always somehow in a relationship." Lydia continued.

"Right..."

"But you seem totally unerved with this one, so why may I ask?" Only Lydia will know that Stiles couldn't care less who Derek was dating as long as it wasn't hurting anybody, specifically him. Because if he starts giving a fuck on whom Derek was dating, how the fuck would he stay sane.

"Unerved? What no." Stiles snorted. "They're pretty much like end game, anyway." Stiles sighed, "I just wished... on Friday-" oh whoa, nope, hold on there. Lydia Martin should not know whatever happened between him and Derek because hell hath no fury on a Lydia Martin.

Lydia, catching the slip-of course she fucking would-narrowed her eyes on Stiles. It's never pretty to feel like a prey. "Friday.. huh. There was a party over Greenberg's house that night."

"S-so I heard!" Stiles, for the life of him, would never stop pretending he didn't got caught already until he was called out on it.

"You told me you weren't out last friday night-"

"-I wasn't!" Stiles defended himself.

"-because we were all inviting you to a group movie over Jackson's house but you said had a paper to do." Lydia continued.

"Yes, it was such a long essay!"

"Knowing you, you would have already finished it before 5." Their school ends at 4.

Stiles, feeling flattered, "Heh. Yeah."

"So what were you dong for the rest of the night?"

Shit.

"Um.. I ... Star Wars marathon." Stiles nodded.

"Oh... I see." Lydia nodded. Suddenly out of nowhere, her phone was pressed against her ear and somebody was already picking it up. "Hello? Greenberg. Be a sweetheart, and tell me, did my friend Stiles dropped by your party?" Caught red fucking handed. Lydia's expression didn't give anything though, or she just really had a reat poker face. "Oh, that's... wow. That's very interesting. Thank you... Yes, that's lovely... I'll tell him. Thank you." Lydia gave Stiles a predatory smile after the call-which results to someone (Read: Stiles) getting hurt-and leaned closer. "Greenberg wanted to let you know you're invited to his future parties, because apparently, you're such a sport when you're tipsy."

"...Star Wars..." Stiles offered weakly.

"And oh, he told me to tell you, next time you're with Derek Hale in his bedroom, open the bedroom window because his room smells like sex in the morning."

Stiles shook his head, funny as it is, he didn't want to think of it. Derek Hale was someone he could never have and the sloppy seconds they had should not fuel him no longer.

"Lydia, drop it." Stiles said, resigned.

Lydia ignored him and her face growing colder, "If that guy totally just stole your virginity-"

"Whoa!" Stiles held his hand up. "What, there was no stealing of virginity!" Stiles realized he said that loud enough for his friends to hear and stare at him. Silence fell over their lunch table as Lydia said, "So, what happened?"

"I..." Stiles eyes darted around the others as he tried to answer. "..It was nothing... making out, just that, OK? Nothing special."

"Who's stupid enough to make out with Stiles?" Jackson answered and Stiles would have totally thrown something snark-y back if it only didn't struck true.

His friends, seeing the expression that danced over Stiles' face, gave Jackson the death glare, which Jackson had the grace to looked ashamed.

"Yeah.." Stiles scoffed. He then picked up his things, hastily. He didn't want to see the pitying looks of his friends, who, ever in their life would never have the same problems that Stiles has because they're flawless like Kate Argent, Derek Hale, and etc. "I need to go I forgot something I should have totally have done this weekend so bye see you later guys" He said without any pause and with that he escaped, from their prying eyes and life itself.

* * *

Stiles didn't know where he was going. The library rang as a great escape pod, so off he went. When he arrived, there was barely nobody, which was perfect, so Stiles went to the farthest book shelf he could find, only to  ~~hide~~ sit there for the rest of the lunch period, he then rested his head against his crossed arms that was leaning on his knees. It was no time to have a panic attack so he did everything to make his heart calm down, because that's just a low blow to Stiles' ego, OK. Derek Hale doesn't get to ruin him inside and out, and-

"Fuck!"

Stiles snapped his head back to see, _holyshit_ , Derek Hale clucthing his right foot.

"What-" Stiles said dumbly, because what did _he_ do?

"Fucking-" Derek took something under his shoes, it was a red colored thumb tac. "-who the hell leaves this around?" Derek asked to no one as he fussed on his poor foot. Stiles wanted to go to him and assure him, for the puppy that he is like Scott, that it was okay, that he has some band aid. Something held him back though, and that something just came crushing down at him that Stiles grew tense at Derek Hale's pressence.

As if feeling the change at the atmosphere, Derek looked up at him. His, blue? green? aquamarine? hazel? what?, eyes locked on Stiles' boring brown ones. Derek must have recognized him because his eyes did this _thing_ and Stiles looked away before he can read pity on them.

Few seconds passed with muted breathing, when Stiles moved to leave the fuck out of there, when Derek said, "H-hi Stiles, sorry I bothered you..."

 _Yeah, you bothered me for 2 years now_ , Stiles wanted to answer, _so you can stop it now and leave me the fuck alone_. But, damn his body having its own mind, stopped and turned to face Derek. "Um, no I was just leaving." His voice sounding strained even to his ears.

Derek snorted, "You were definitely not on your way to leave." And Stiles grimaced because it's totally Derek to call him out on his bullshit. "See, I just wanted to say sorry for Friday."

 _Fuuuuucckkkk_ , Stiles screamed on the inside because the blows just kept happening. Did he not deserve to fucking rest his overplayed heart?

"I mean I totally understand you were drunk and you maybe thought I was Matt and I don't want any problems for your relationship, you know? I-I'm not that kind of person... even if.. I wanted-" Derek was now starting to sound strained and Stiles was left confused.

He opened his mouth to tell Derek that _who the fuck was Matt and he has never been in a relationship thank you very much_ , when Kate Argent came out of the blue. "Hi babe!" She exclaimed, too loud for someone in the library.

Derek jumped and turned to her, "Shhh! Kate, you're in a fucking library-"

"Oops!" She whispered as she giggled. "I'm so sorry babe! I forgot!" She tried her best to look innocent but Stiles can only think,  _yeah right bitch, I do not know if you're either that stupid or blind if the row of fucking book shelves didn't gave it away_.

"Uhh, it's fine." Derek returned and was going to continue where he left off when Kate cut him off, turning to Stiles, with a, "Oh, hello! You must be Matt's boyfriend!"

Mouth to brain _un_ filter not working because Stiles' brain was shouting bullshit on whatever Kate was saying but his mouth stayed slacked, shocked but not confused. Stiles shook himself, he needed to take a grip on himself to tell on Kate's lie when the bell rang.

Kate's blue eyes widen with glee as if winning something when she pulled Derek away from Stiles, "Derek! We'll be late!"

Derek was obviously going to make her go ahead when Kate pouted at him, and damn Stiles for just watching this scenario unfold infront of him, and said, "But Derek, you promised..." She _whined_ , whined like the bitch that she is-

Derek sighed and nodded, he turned back to Stiles though at the last moment to say, "Bye Stiles and-" Kate pulled him with more force this time. "-I guess I'll see you around!"

And then they were gone.

* * *

It took a couple of seconds for Stiles to pull himself together to get to his next class unscathed but his brain never stopped thinking. Stiles didn't need to be a genius to see that he totally just got played by Kate Argent.

Stiles, for the first time in his life fueled with rage he cannot easily burn out, decided he will not go down with a fight. _Oh, Kate Argent, two can play that game_.


	3. I Waited 8 Long Months (It Wasn't, But It Felt That Long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this work is unbeta-ed and I am writing this as it goes. Also, I might add or not add something to spice up the story because I am debating to stick within the song told tale or twist it up a bit.
> 
> I am one confused human, how do you even write.
> 
> Anyways, AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE NEXT WEEK. SO, DON'T KILL MEH.

Stiles didn't wasted any time relying what happened to Lydia after school. They were in the bowling alley that was pretty much the greatest hangout in town for high school kids. Stiles and company was huddled up in one corner while the triple threat was going against Allison, Danny, and Scott. Stiles didn't feel like playing, so Jackson stayed back as well since he only competed to piss him off.  
  
"Matt?" Jackson asked, probably bored if he was exerting effort to participate in the discussion.  
  
"Yep, Matt... for the life of me I cannot think of any Matt-"  
  
"You don't know Matt Daehler? Photography club president?" Lydia now said, it's to Stiles no surprise that she would know a Matt, because she knows everyone.  
  
"We have a photography club?" Stiles answered dumbly.  
  
It's sometime scary how Lydia and Jackson could roll their eyes at the same time and make you feel twice as the stupid person you are.  
  
"Anyway, the question is, who told Kate or Derek that you're Matt's boyfriend?" Lydia muses out loud.  
  
"And who in their right mind would think Stiles _has_ a boyfriend." Jackson supplied, unhelpfully.

Stiles rolled his eyes and gave out a weary sigh, "I don't know. More specifically, why would they think that? I never met the guy as far as I am concerned, nor I think he is relatively gay."

"Everyone is relatively gay." Lydia stated factually.

"No." Stiles and Jackson said at the same time.

Lydia clucked her tongue out of annoyance. She was about to say something back when the group came, obviously finished with their bowling competition, and the triple threat wearing smug faces. While Allison and Danny had smiling faces, Scott was looking like a kicked puppy.

"Scott's being a baby." Erica cooed.

"I am not! You cheated on the last one!" Scott defended as he sat beside his best-friend and his girlfriend followed suit. Danny sat beside Jackson and the triple threat sat on their own seat. The group grumbled at Scott's statement since it was nothing new for Erica to cheat to win something.

"Danny, do you think Matt Daehler's gay?" Lydia asked. Danny, being at the same team as Stiles, shrugged.

"Never noticed."

Lydia hummed and muttered, "That's weird."

"I know right!" Stiles agreed easily. "If Danny thinks Matt is a straight guy, who would have come up with me having a relationship with him?"

"There always will be stupid people in the world Stiles. More, if we are being honest." Isaac answered.

"Well, they can be stupid about other things, but not who I am dating with thank you very much." Stiles spat but nobody took offense since he was basically mouthing off to the air.

"Well, you can always tell Derek that you and Matt are not dating." Allison sweetly suggested.

Stiles shook his head, "I tried but someone is keen to getting his current attention." Stiles' voice wasn't heated, since he knows Kate was still Allison's cousin. "Not like it will change anything really. I just really want for the rumor of me and Matt to stop."

"If you want to talk to Matt" Boyd piped out, he was the most quiet one out of the group despite his girlfriend's--Erica--ability to rival Stiles' motor mouth. "I saw him around."

Stiles looked at him. "Like here?"

Boyd nodded.

"Like, right now?"

Boyd gave him his famous bitch face. Stiles nodded. "I'll go look for him then." Stiles stood, his other friends already moving on to have another discussion without him. Lydia though gave him a calculating look so he stayed for a while, letting her finish her thoughts to voice her concern. "You think that would be a good idea?" She finally asked.

"Why not?"

"Because if somebody sees you together, isn't that adding fire to the fuel?"

Stiles sighed, Lydia had a point but, "What do you want me to do Lydia? This isn't going to stop until I ask him. Then clear out the misunderstanding. Face the fire!"

Lydia raised a brow at him then. "It's 'face the music' but do whatever you would like to do." She brought her hand up only to do a gesture at him to leave. Stiles rolled his eyes as he left.

* * *

The bowling alley was pretty a big building if you didn't know how to go around, but Stiles like any other teenage that grew up in Beacon Hills, knows their way around. Boyd, true to his words-not that Stiles ever doubted him, found Matt not long enough near the snack bar (He was the one with the camera). He was fiddling with his professional camera as Stiles walk towards him.

Matt, seeing the movement, looked up to see Stiles and Stiles was met with the bluest eyes he ever saw. It was so clear, he swear he could _drown_.

"Hello, Stiles."

Sigh cleared his throat, hiding the fact that he blatantly stared at Matt. "Um.. Matt, right?"

Matt smiled and stretched out a hand across Stiles. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, man." Stiles smiled and shook the hand.

"Can I help you with something?" Matt asked once they were done with the pleasantries.

Stiles scratched his head as he thought over his response, and so he ended up with "I-actually. So..um..apparently we're boyfriends?" Wow, didn't think that one well over. "I mean-what, no. There's rumor-"

Matt chuckled and nodded at him, Stiles feeling relieved that he didn't take offense, and said "I heard."

"Great! I mean haha, so I'm probably here to say sorry about that and just wondering how it even-"

"-started?" Matt finished for him. Stiles nodded enthusiastically. Matt shook his head, as if guilty. "Sorry, I have no idea as well."

"Oh." Stiles said, deflated. "I mean, I didn't think you'll know, but I thought-yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." Matt said and stopped fiddling with his camera totally, "We're just both victims."

"Yeah." Stiles sighed, he pocketed both of his hands. "Bummer, I'm just confused about this rumor and how it even started."

"I agree, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know I'm your classmate for half of our classes." Matt added.

"Yeah-wait, what?" Stiles back-tracked, surprised. "You're my classmate?"

Matt laughed not minding it felt like an insult, "Yes, unfortunately the blame is on me if you didn't know... I'm not pretty social." Matt admitted, and Stiles was sort of sure he never admitted it to anyone else if the growing blush on the guy's cheek was any indication. Stiles suddenly felt his answering blush.. what.

"Dude! It's totally not your fault, I mean dude, I'm so annoying you don't even know and I think people like you balance me out." Stiles joked.

Matt easily laughed again, "Gee, what are we? Yin and Yang?"

Stiles nodded readily, and Matt kept smiling at him. "Dude, totally. You be my yin and I'm your yang. I'm going to be annoying and you be your calm self."

Matt shook his head humoring him with, "Man, you must be so annoying if you balance me that much."

Stiles laughed in exchange, "Oh man, you don't even know! Stick with me and you'll see!"

Matt suddenly gave him a nervous smile then and said, "I get to stick with you then?"

"I-uhh.." Stiles caught off guard, took a moment before answering. "Dude. Totally!" Matt then gave Stiles probably one of the most brightest smile the guy could muster. _Gee_ , Stiles never knew he would have that kind of reaction to someone. Maybe that's why he couldn't stop himself adding it with a, "It's a date!-I mean.. not _date_ date but a date, you know?"

Matt saved him feeling so embarrassed and gave him another grateful smile which Stiles find himself returning easily, "You're very kind, Stiles."

"Nah, you're pretty cool."

"Stiles?" Another voice cut in.

Stiles and Matt turned to see Derek Hale in his leather jacket, perfect body, and perfect face that suddenly appear before them. Stiles swore whenever Derek was around, his brain does this thing where his mind shuts down and then he just can't... speak. Thinking back now, Stiles knew he could never give up on Derek no matter how charming like a cat, Matt is.

"Stiles?" Derek said again, now sounding unsure that only made him more adorable. Derek took a peek at Matt and recognizing him, he said "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, it's fine." Matt, the calm dude that he is answered for Stiles. He gave another hand to Derek, "I'm Matt."

Derek stared at Matt for a few seconds before shaking the offered hand. "Derek."

"I know."

"Um.." Stiles beginning to be able to speak said, "Hi, D-Derek."

Derek gave him a smile that made him weak in the knees, "Stiles, hello."

"I didn't know you were here..." Stiles offered because if he totally knew Derek was here, he'd be busy stalking his ass from a distance.

"Oh, I just came in with Kate, actually." _Kate_ , Stiles remembered and just like that Stiles' mood shifted.

"I see... well, I see you've met Matt." Stiles answered Derek, his voice sounding firmer and if Lydia was currently hearing whatever he was saying, she would've gave him a smack in the head and demand why wasn't he telling Derek that Matt was totally not his boyfriend. Stiles, a teenager that he is no matter how much his father told him that he's much mature than the others, can't help but make Derek feel a bit... he doesn't know. Jealous, hopefully but who was he kidding?

"Yeah.." Derek seemed to swallow on something. "I.. probably should go. I don't want to be any bother..."

"No, actually." Matt suddenly said, "I need to go." He smiled to Stiles and Derek before taking his camera, he faced Stiles and said. "Well, let's talk about that date later Stiles," then turned to Derek, "Nice to see you Derek, bye!" He waved at them and didn't wait for any reply as he left the bowling alley.

There was a sudden stillness in the air that Stiles found himself in. _Did..did he and Matt just totally made it look like they were dating?-well unintentionally anyway and well Matt didn't really meant it, no he meant it but not in that way... but Derek doesn't know...shit_.

"I've never seen you together here before..." Derek started.

Stiles turned to face him, doing everything in his will to be chill (Hah), "We've never been here together before."

"Oh." Derek said, suddenly somber and Stiles just realized that he again implied that Matt and him have been together before but never in the bowling alley and Jesus Christ, Stiles' life.

"I meant that we're actually not-"

"Not what?" A shrilly-voice got their attention and Stiles wanted the world to kill him now. Kate, in her tight jeans and barely-covering-my-bits tee, probably sneaked on them and now was hugging Derek sideways. She would have known she pisses Stiles off because instead of that, she had the nerve to place her face in front of Derek asking for a kiss, and Derek being the boyfriend that he is, did.

This again goes to record that whatever made Stiles did what he did, it was his wrath's (and Kate's) fault.

"Well." Stiles started when Kate and Derek finished making out in front of him. "I was just telling Derek that Matt and I are not actually comfortable meeting up in places like this."

Derek did something with his eyebrows that are not adorable thanks, "'places like this?' you mean like public places?"

Stiles shrugged and gave a daunting wink, "We're more of _private_ kind of couple, darkness, bedrooms, and such."

Stiles didn't know what happened next but he saw Derek's face turned stormy and the guy almost looked like he was jumping out of his skin when he muttered, "Yeah, that would explain why you'd mistake me from him..." Derek gave out a bitter laugh, "Man, I've must been like a fool to you." then he gave Stiles one last final (strained) smile before tugging Kate with him (Who was obviously finding this funny by the way), away from Stiles and it shouldn't hurt because Stiles totally made this happen but feelings suck and they do not care if you want to cringe in pain only from the emotions.

* * *

It didn't take that long for him to go home after _that_ and he pretty much ignored his friends for maybe 2 days more, he loves them but they grate him for details he doesn't know himself. He doesn't care if he outright lied to Derek Hale, he doesn't care if Lydia gave him shit about it once he does tell her.

And he tells her, when the pain and guilt gnawed him too much that Friday night. Stiles could've chuckled in the irony.

"You WHAT?" Lydia screamed at his ear.

"I messed up." Stiles stated.

"You didn't Stiles." Lydia answered, her jaw twitching. "You fucking blow things up."

"Aw, cmon Lydia. Don't be like that!" Oh, Stiles forgot Scott was there with them. "He's not perfect!"

"He's not stupid either!"

"Well we get stupid sometimes." And that was Allison, was all of his friends here and he didn't notice?

"I say, screw them." Erica butt in.

"And besides, Derek is not the only rugged man for Stiles" Isaac added.

"Matt's cute." Danny now said woah hold up.

"Why are you all talking like you saw what happened?" Stiles asked to the people that was crowding his room.

It took a couple of seconds and nobody was answering... Stiles turned to his best-friend and gave Scott the eye. Scott gave him the pouting face-which he only uses when he is very much guilty about something-before answering, "Because we saw it?"

"You... all..." Stiles looked around at his friends, "..it?"

"Saw it not heard it, don't change the subject." Lydia admonished.

"So, you guys were practically spying on me when this happened?"

"We we're looking from a safe distance." Allison assured Stiles, which is not reassuring at all.

"What did you guys see?" Stiles can't help but ask.

"Nothing really." Erica yawned. "Just that Matt and Derek totally was eye-killing each other."

"Eye killing? What?" Stiles asked because his friends makes sense only sometimes.

Lydia (and Jackson) rolled her eyes at him. "They were pretty much doing a piss contest without you knowing.. god, you're so oblivious."

"I am not!" Stiles defended himself but yeah, he didn't spent the time looking at Matt and Derek's interaction because he was NOT busy checking Derek out, OK.

"When did this got out of hand anyway?" Boyd asked, the only one who is taking this seriously as much as Lydia and Stiles.

"I just-" Stiles sighed. "I don't know! It's, I was-ugh! Kate!"

His friends gave him knowing looks, even Allison and she added, "She does that to you."

"Really?" Stiles asked her. "Even you?"

"You don't want to know." Then Allison smiled, and Stiles knows her smiles but this was not one of them so he dropped it off just like that. Scary how women can be.

"Elaborate, Stiles." Lydia said.

"Well, you see, it's just-her face? You know? Like she knows this is all bullshit and Matt and I are a rumor but she's like taking advantage of it by pressing the matter!" Stiles explained.

"And you just had to go in there to valid her claim?" Lydia asked but it wasn't much of a question.

"Hello! I was pissed, OK? So, I'm really sorrrrrrrryyyy." Stiles pouted, he never pouts.

"The question is do you still want to clear this all up?" Lydia ignored him.

"Is Derek that worth it?" Danny added

"You did say you just wanted to clear the rumor, and it's pretty clear to us." Isaac added next. How could you hate but love your friends at the same time?

"I don't care really, whatever goes." Stiles answered finally.

"Well." Jackson, finally saying something. "That was boring, now can we go to the party?"

"Party?' Stiles perked up. He was feeling depressed all week and he wanted to party, party is good for him.

"Yeah man! Greenberg is throwing another one! That man is crazy." Scott said.

Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott, "He is crazy, he likes Coach, remember?"

There was a chorus of people making disgusted noises but it didn't stop Stiles and his friends to go.

* * *

The party was in a full swing when they got there. There were jocks hanging in the trees, drunks doing some ritual dance over the house parking space, and loud music coming from the living room that was accompanied by a lot of people making out. Which Stiles can't help but cringe at because he might have been like them last friday, making out to the song "Call Me Maybe". Stiles cringed some more.

Stiles was with Scott and Allison when they got to the kitchen, seems like the place to be that moment if you wanted at least some peace of mind. What Stiles surprised him though, seeing Matt taking candid photos of laughing drunk kids.

"H-hey Matt!" Stiles greeted Matt over the loud music.

Matt turned to him with a smile, "Hi Stiles! I didn't know you'd be here!"

"I didn't know you like parties?" Stiles returned.

Matt laughed, "Ain't here for the party, I'm here for the shots!"

Stiles tilted his head wondering if Matt looked like a person who likes shots and as if Matt knew what he was thinking, laughed and shook his head, clearing his statement from before. "I meant shots, like in photo shots!"

"Oh!" Stiles answered. "That makes more sense!" They laughed. Stiles seems to remember he had friends with him and turned to Scott and Allison eyeing Matt warily. Stiles rolled his eyes at them and gestured them over, when they got close enough he said. "Matt, my best friend Scott and his lady, Allison."

Matt smiled charmingly to the both of them, "Hello! My name is Matt."

Scott and Allison nodded, "We know!' And they shook hands and everything, Matt hesitating for a moment gave them a nervous smile before asking, "Can I take a picture of you guys? I mean, if it's not uncomfortable to you."

He was too adorable to deny, of course. "Sure man!" Stiles answered and he hugged Allison and Scott to him. They all smiled as Matt took the picture, and showed it to them after. "Dude! I am not that cute in a photo!"

"I am!" Scott shamelessly said. Allison just laughed at them.

Matt smiled at Stiles before saying, "Yeah... you're hotter in real life anyway."

 _Oh them boys got them moves_ , Stiles thought as he giggled. _Giggled_. "Oh, well, you just want in my pants man." Stiles joked and even it was, Matt frowned at Stiles. Stiles quickly thought of an apology, "Dude! It's a joke, sorry I mean I know you are not interested-"

Matt stopped him with a raised hand, "I never said I wasn't interested." His blue eyes turning icy as he stared at Stiles with pure business. "I'm very much interested, Stiles but I will never do things just to get in your pants... you deserve more than that."

If Stiles took the time to look at his friends, he would see Allison and Scott sharing a look, but he didn't because he was busy getting swooned by this charming man and _damn it_ , Stiles thought, _why not, like Matt says, he deserve as much to be treated like this_.

Stiles felt Matt moved closer to him and he didn't stop him because he didn't want to. That moment he was in control of his body, this wasn't any drunken decision.

_Stiles felt a finger under his chin as his lips met the stubble chin. His head felt dizzy and the mouth now covering his tasted like beer but he didn't want to stop. Because this person was important to him._

Matt, not much taller than Stiles, stared at his eyes, never yielding. It knew what it wanted, and it wanted Stiles.

_He moaned, his body felt like fire. His desires taking control and he needed to breath but didn't want to let go... the need to inhale won but he searched the lips as soon as he was done breathing. "I've got you" Derek whispered. "I want you." He sucked that lips like it was his, the tongue that was invading his mouth freely wandered and Stiles moaned._

He felt a hand trance his neck, it was hesitant, but Matt's eyes was not. He will take but he was giving Stiles time...

_"Stiles." Derek moaned and it was so beautiful to hear. Stiles wanted Derek to keep saying his name. "Derek.." the husky voice said and it took a moment that he recognized it as his. "I..I love.." Their mouth crashed again like waves, it was unforgiving, it was marking them both with bruises and that's what they wanted._

Stiles felt rather than saw Matt claim his lips. It was soft, sweet and-

_"I do too..." A voice whispered against his ears, and he was wondering what Derek was talking about._

-he wasn't Derek.

A loud crash made them jump away from each other. Scott, Allison, Matt and Stiles, didn't have the time to contemplate what the hell just happened and turned to see the source of the sound but all they saw was... Derek... looking livid and there, his fist connecting with the wall, bleeding. And the picture frames that was hanged around the wall that Derek punched, was now lying on the floor with broken glasses.

Stiles wondered what made Derek do that, what made- _oh shit_. Stiles wanted to curse himself over and over again, because now he truly remembers. He spent too much time trying to forget it that he didn't remember... Derek's words. _"I...I love..you" Stiles said. "I do too..." Derek answered_.

Derek gave Stiles one last look and Stiles wanted to die because when he was too busy thinking of his feelings, he didn't see he was hurting Derek as much as himself and now he can see, on the way Derek was looking at him right now, he knew he was too late.

"Derek, what the fuck babe?" Kate shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek roared and then he was gone, leaving broken things in his wake... like Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm totes continuing this because you guys somehow like it, so.
> 
> Tell me if I should continue, because I totally only thought until here. *Groan* Anyways; Comments, Suggestion, and violent reactions are very welcome.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf nor its characters (though I would love to), all is basely fictional and was inspired by a song of the band Paramore from their album Riot!


End file.
